I Told You So
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: "Can I say I told you so now?" Addison regrets not listening to her sister's advice. AU One Shot. Set sometime between Pre-Greys and Season 1. Addison/Trina centric. Taken from tumblr.


**A totally random starter; I wrote this for a tumblr role play group but, it was too amazing (at least in my book) to not post it here. It's Addison/Trina centric-since a lot of you seem to like the character Trina. I have to say that Trina is not really mine; my good friend Kelly created her, I just write about her from time to time-mainly because the Face Claim is Lana Parrilla, whom I'm slightly obsessed with. Lol Any who, enjoy babes!**

**Xx**

* * *

She needed to get away...away from Seattle and everything about the wretched city. Here she was, a woman in her 30's (almost 40) and soon to be divorced. Yet the upside to this was that she was beautiful, smart, had a terrific job with lots of attractive men, a closet that rivaled some of the best designers and...a hefty 30 million dollar trust fund-on top of the 5 million a year she earned as being the top neonatal surgeon on the west coast. Yes, she had traded her wonderful life in glitzy, glamorous New York City...for a city where it rained all of the fucking time, an ex husband who hated her guts, and a reputation as an adulterous whore.

Yes, Addison Forbes Montgomery...was a fucking idiot.

She had every intention of coming to Seattle to give her ex husband divorce papers and leave him to ride off into the sunset with his 'doe eyed little intern'. That was her plan; however, fate and God or the Universe or, whoever the hell was in charge of things, 'up there', had another fate chosen for her.

A fate worse than death.

The plan was to come to Seattle, divorce Derek, do the damn surgery she'd promised Richard she'd do...and then disappear. Things with Mark had ended on less than pleasant terms, seeing as she'd caught him cheating on her-yet again. She needed a life where she could just, be Addison, a regular person...who the hell was she kidding? She would never be 'just Addison'. She'd always be Addison Forbes Montgomery, formerly Shepherd. She needed change, a fresh start. She needed to get the hell away from Seattle, away from New York, away from anything that could remind her of the mistakes she'd make.

She needed to go to Boston.

But there was only one problem-her older sister Trina lived in Boston. Trina, her annoyingly perfect older sister who always seemed to do everything right; the same Trina who begged her not to marry Derek Shepherd or-to get involved with Mark Sloan. However, she wanted to defy the odds, or rather, defy Trina, prove to the brunette that she too could be wrong about something. Sadly, that plan back fired and bit her in the ass. Now, she had to have a huge piece of humble pie and go to her sister-because she was the only one who could help her sort out her wreck of a life.

xx

Hanging her head in shame, the redheaded beauty reluctantly makes her way to Boston to pay her sister a visit. Trina's life was perfect, everything about it, her job, her house, her career...it all screamed perfect-this was why she didn't want to visit her but, she needed Trina's help. Sighing heavily, Addison knocks politely on the door to her sister's condo, surprised to find a small boy opening the door.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm, I'm Addison...is, is, Trina home?"

"Sure, she's here; I'll get her...Mom! Door!"

_Mom_? Addison found herself questioning; _when the hell did Trina get a kid_?

A few moments later, her sister appears looking, rather happy and yet, surprised but not surprised to see her baby sister standing there.

"Addison, surprise to see you"

"You're not surprised really, are you?"

Trina simply shakes her head and chuckles lightly

"No, of course not; but I'm not going to gloat...Addison, this is Adam; I'm, dating his father" Trina says sheepishly, causing her younger sister blink

"Oh, uh; hi...Adam"

"Adam, that is my baby sister, Addison; can you tell her hi?"

"Hi"

"He's rather shy, come on it; you look like you could use a drink...or five"

* * *

Staring around her sister's condo makes her feel...at home but yet, so out of place. This isn't her place; she doesn't belong here. The air's too...rich, too, Connecticut like; too Bizzy like if she's honest with herself.

"Sorry about that; I had to make sure that Adam was settled in" Trina says with a smile; something the brunette doesn't do much of.

"That kid called you mom"

"Force of habit; his mother...she, bailed on Jason and Adam a while back and, I'm the first real girlfriend his father's ever had so, being called mom comes with the territory...you're deflecting the real reason you're here" Trina observed

"You were right; God I hate it when you're right" Addison groaned

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'"

"Even though you want to?"

"Despite the fact that on the inside I am, screaming to say it...I won't. You look like you could use a friend right about now"

"Mark cheated" Addison pouted as Trina stared blankly

"...you say this like it's some new concept or something"

"Okay...Derek cheated" Addison said, getting Trina's full attention

"Wh-What?! Derek-Derek, _Derek Christopher Shepherd_, _**cheated**_...on you?"

"Yes, after I of course, you know...ruined my life and my chances of ever getting him back"

"Did he sign the divorce papers?" Trina asked, wincing slightly as her baby sister held up the freshly signed divorce papers.

"Oh, Addie I'm sorry" Trina said sympathetically, moving over to the couch where her sister sat, wrapping an arm around her

"Can I just, move here to Boston with you?" Addison mumbled into her sister's shirt

"You can move to Boston, just...not into this apartment with me. I can't scare Jason away with two women PMSing" Trina laughed, causing all of the color to drain from her face.

"Addison, Addison what's wrong?" Trina asked, noting the change in her sister's demeanor.

"...I'm late; really, really late" Addison whispered as Trina gasped

"How, how late are you?"

"_Very late_"

"So, could it be-"

"Mark's; I'm pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby" Addison stated, her eyes void of any emotion

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trina, Mark's the only person I've been having sex with, consistently"

"Addison-"

"It's been 6 months since Derek touched me" Addison said sadly, shaking her head in disbelief

"...You're having Mark Sloan's baby" Trina stated

"I'm having Mark Sloan's baby..."

"...Can I say I told you so now?"

xxx


End file.
